


Mon Cher Soline

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Humor, Magical Realism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Soline and Francisco remember their first meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman walked into the forest and hears the birds chirping

She has long curly black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She wears a light blue headband, a yellow dress and matching blue flat shoes.

She started to sing in her soft tune

A blue bird hears her singing and flew to her

Soline giggled as a blue bird landed on her finger

Soline continued singing 

A owl joined in

Suddenly two young men hears a familiar voice singing while they were painting

A Portuguese young man had brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. 

A afro brazilian half human half demon had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"Jose did you hear that"

"Let me guess a mermaid with long green hair and had a beautiful singing voice"

But a man shoved Francisco and Juan into the water

"Not cool man not cool!"

Juan shouted in Brazilian "Hey! Don't treat us like that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the forest, Soline was humming a old tune

A owl hooted

"Oh who am I kidding I just wanted to have fun"

A blue bird chirps in concern

"I fall in love with a man who is caring, brave and smart not some rich creep that takes advantage of me"

Soline began to sing

Francisco and Mr. Flores walked into the forest

"Did I hear singing"

"No wait!"

But Francisco was not here

Mr. Flores facepalmed

Francisco joined in as he started to dance with Soline

But Soline realized that Francisco has a beautiful singing voice

Mr. Flores' jaw dropped

"Hi I didn't mean to disturb you I'm Francisco Mendes"

"Soline Cesaire"

Francisco kissed Soline's hand

"You were singing watch this"

Francisco cleared his throat and began to sing

Soline and Francisco began to dance 

Flashback closes

"And that's the end"

Mrs. and Dr. Lincoln clapped

"That was wonderful!"

"It inspires us to tell the story of we first met"

The End


End file.
